


Anniversary

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry celebrate their 1 year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

            “Good morning!” Harry sang, doing a spin on the hardwood floor. “Do you know what day it is?”

            Zayn mumbled into his pillow. 

            “It’s _morning_ , get up, get up!” Harry said, thumping his hands on the edge of the bed. 

            Zayn rolled over slightly, taking in Harry’s bright face. “You are the most frightening morning person I know.”

            Harry shrugged, still grinning. “Breakfast?”

            Groaning, Zayn slid out of the bed; making most of the blankets slip off behind him.

            “Aren’t you happy to be alive?” Harry asked happily, making his way towards the kitchen.

            “What?” Zayn asked.

            “Pancakes!” Harry exclaimed dramatically, gesturing at two plates on the kitchen table. “Pancakes!” he repeated, grinning.

            Zayn nodded. “Great.”

            “You’re so unenthusiastic,” Harry complained, putting a single strawberry on top of his pancakes, smiling at the ‘art’.  “You need to just enjoy life.”

            “I do enjoy life, I just don’t profess it.”

            Harry shook his head. “You don’t enjoy life to the fullest if you don’t let your happiness out.”

            “Not true,” Zayn said, stabbing a pancake and trying to fit most of it in his mouth at once. “See,” he mumbled around the food, prompting Harry to make a face. “I enjoy this pancake a lot, and it wouldn’t taste better if I smiled and raved about it.”

            “But if you complimented it, it would make me happy, and you should be happy if I’m happy!” Harry said. “And don’t talk with your mouth open.”

            Zayn swallowed. “The extra happiness isn’t worth saying something.”

            “Hey!” Harry said.  “My happiness should be worth it.”

            “It is,” Zayn said, patting Harry’s hand. “The pancakes are amazing.”

            Harry rolled his eyes. “What do you want to do today?”

            “Absolutely nothing,” Zayn said. “If we go out, we’ll probably get mobbed. I’d rather just hang out here. I don’t feel like dealing with screaming today.”

            “Fair enough,” Harry said.

            “Can we bake?” Zayn asked, a small smile crossing his face.

            Harry smiled back, standing up with his empty plate.  “Of course.”

            Zayn jumped up, following Harry to the cupboard to get down ingredients for chocolate chip cookies- they didn’t have to have a discussion to decide what to make, they both knew what they were making. They’d made these exact cookies a year earlier, just for fun, and it was what pushed them the last inch to be together.

            They’d been baking like normal, throwing together cookies as quickly as possible, and wound up _covered_ in flour, laughing hysterically.  Zayn had accidentally left the bag of chocolate chips on the top of the stove, where they started melting because of the oven’s heat, so when he tried to open it, the melted chocolate had gotten everywhere, including Zayn’s face.

            Thinking back to it, it was hard to pinpoint the moment where they both had let go of their inhibitions and finally let out the feelings that they’d later admitted to having for ages.

            It would be obvious to say that it was the moment when they kissed, mingling the flour and melted chocolate and nearly knocking the entire bowl of cookie dough to the ground.  But in reality, it was probably the moment when their eyes met and their ridiculous laughs got caught in their throats, and it was silent between them for a moment.

            And then Harry’s hand had lifted to Zayn’s bottom lip, brushing a smear of chocolate off.  There had been just a moment more of still after that, and then they were wrapping around each other, finally accepting what they were feeling.

            Now, they were more comfortable, smiling and exchanging kisses as they worked.  Harry couldn’t help but think back to a year before- he’d never imagined that he would be licking sugar off of Zayn’s neck…he wanted to, but had never pictured anything ever happening.  And now, it was normal, it was perfect.

            Zayn made sure to keep the chocolate off the stove top this time. 

            “As lovely as that turned out, it would be nice to have actual chocolate chip cookies this time,” he quipped, placing the bag on the counter instead.

            They ended up eating all the cookies by the end of the day, having spent the day lounging on a couch, eating the treats and watching terrible television.  It seemed like an awful anniversary…but it was so perfectly normal that it was better than anything they could have done instead. Going to a fancy restaurant was meaningless- they had the money to go any time, so going on a specific day was dumb. Being able to stay in and just be with each other was special, perfect.


End file.
